


Alphabet Soup: Wading through Fire

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Emil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Their neighbour's house is still burning as Emil goes to bed. And slowly the flames are creeping closer.





	Alphabet Soup: Wading through Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clayres](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clayres).



> Sofia is a name I gave Emil's nanny. it's a lot easier writing "Sofia" than "the nanny" all the time. Plz don't let it confuse you ;P

The fire was still burning. Emil looked at it as he put on his pyjamas. It had gotten bigger, but there were people there now, trying to put it out.

_I hope no one got hurt..._

He didn't really agree with the family that lived there. His father had forced him there a couple of times when he was younger, had left him to play with their son while he took care of some business with the parents. It was never a pleasant experience. Emil shuddered, tried to shake the memories away. He didn't like them, but he hoped they had gotten out okay. He tore his gaze from the fire and snuggled down under his cover. Sofia had put a hot water-bottle between the sheets so they were warm for him. He smiled, pulled his head under the cover as well and relaxed.

”EMIL!”

Emil wasn't sure if it was Sofia's voice or the smell of burning wood that woke him up. He sat up in the bed, coughed. The wall next to him was burning, it crawled over the floor and caught his cover. His legs were tangled into it and he tried to pull free. The fire tickled his legs and he coughed again. Sofia's hands grabbed him, pulled him out of the bed.

”We have to get out!”

His butt hit the floor, the cover fell with him, his pyjamas caught fire as well. He screamed, tried to pull them off, but his skin couldn't take the heat, his hands burned, his breathing got quicker. Sofia tore at the fabric, ripped it and threw it away. Emil scrambled to his feet, followed Sofia. The stairs was burning as well, the flames crawling from the wall towards the banister. Sofia ran down quickly, called for Emil to follow her, but Emil's gaze locked to the flames and he backed away.

”Emil, you have to come!”

Another step back. The floor creeked beneath him, weakened by the flames on the lower floor.

”EMIL!”

Emil's foot reached the weakest spot. The boards cracked under his weight and he fell. Through the flames licking the ceiling, licking his body, but he moved to quickly for them to catch him and then he hit the floor.

”AAAH!”

Sofia was there in two seconds. Emil's head was spinning, his body was painful, his leg felt like it was going to fall off. She grabbed him, pulled him to his feet. Emil tried to help, leaned on her. Both of them coughed, their faces black from soot. They fell through the door, landed in the snow. Emil crawled away, watched as the flames overtook the building. His breathing was quick, shallow, and his fingers scratched at the burnmarks. His face go wet, tears leaving trails in the soot. Sofia knelt next to him, put her scarf over his shoulders and grabbed his hands.

”Emil, it'll be okay. Don't worry.”

Her words didn't reach him, he couldn't breathe, his throat thick.

”Hey, just look at me. Breathe.”

His eyes darted over the building, reached her face. Safety. She was smiling. Her face filled with soot, but smiling. It would be okay. Emil tried to take a breath.

”That's good, just keep breathing.”

Emil coughed, took another breath, coughed again. His lungs felt like they were burning.

”There, just relax. It will be okay.”

He took another breath. People were gathering, someone wrapped a blanket around him. Sofia stayed next to him, held his hand while they waited for paramedics to arive. He looked at the faces around him, searched for his father, but he wasn't there, he was never there. Sofia pulled him closer, wrapped her arm around him and he leaned against her shoulder, closed his eyes. At least someone was there.

 


End file.
